dragonslairfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp
For the 1987 video game, see Escape From Singe's Castle '' 'Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp' is a laserdisc video game created and published by Leland Corporation and in 1991 and is the "true" sequel to the original Dragon's Lair. The game follows up from the events from the first game and also marks the debut of the series antagonist Mordroc. Much like its predecessor, Dragon's Lair II was a success garnering multiple ports and related media albeit not surpassing it. Story Years have passed since Dirk the Daring rescued Princess Daphne from the clutches of Singe. The two would marry and have many children as they live in a large house with Daphne's mother. Then one day, Dirk finds that Daphne had once again been kidnapped. This time by an evil wizard named Mordroc who plans to marry Daphne for himself and take over the land of Ethelred. When Dirk brings the news to his children, Daphne's mother overhears and furiously chases Dirk away causing him to hide out in the dark castle from before. As he hides, Dirk finds himself in the treasure room where he meets an old metal time machine who claims to be Mordroc's brother. With the machine's help, Dirk ventures through reality time to once again save Princess Daphne from Mordroc before it's too late. Gameplay The famous mechanics of the original Dragon's Lair are also present in this video game, however the sequel has drastic changes compared to it's predecessor. Gameplay differs from the original in two important ways. First, it is linear, as opposed to the randomized sequences of rooms from the first game; "dying" in the sequel also forces you to resume from a checkpoint in the level rather than starting a randomly different level as in the original. Another game mechanic, Golden treasures are scattered throughout the game; getting each treasure is optional and requires an extra move, but the player is awarded extra points. The developers originally planned to include a longer battle sequence at the end if the player managed to collect all the treasures, and a shorter one if they missed any, but this idea was scrapped in the final version and the longer sequence is used regardless. In the final release of the game it was made mandatory to pick up all the treasures; if the player misses any, at the end of the game it loops back to the first treasure missed. As well, unlike in the first game, almost all actions that the player must do are prompted by a brief flash of what Dirk should use or where he should go next. Stages #Stage 1: Singe's Castle - Dirk is afraid of his angered mother-in-law trying to hit him with a rolling pin. He must flee from her while getting past several creatures and obstacles in the deceased Singe's old castle, including a ravenous snake wearing a Tam o' Shanter, in order to reach the time machine that will allow him to pursue Mordroc. #Stage 2: Land Before Time - In prehistoric times, Mordroc takes a moment to taunt Dirk as he battles pterodactyls, a T-rex, and two bat-winged centaurs that carry Daphne away. As this happens, the tiny island they are on gradually crumbles into the sea. #Stage 3: Dirk in Wonderland - In 1865, Dirk is materialized in Alice Liddell's house and goes through the looking-glass that hangs over the fireplace. While being dressed as Alice by enemy characters, he tumbles into Wonderland where he faces Tweedledum and Tweedledee, the Queen of Hearts, her army of playing card soldiers, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, the Jabberwocky and the Cheshire Cat. #Stage 4: Garden of Eden - In the Garden of Eden, Dirk has to escape from guardian angels, the advances of a fat Eve, two smooth-talking snakes, and finally, the ruin of Eden itself when Eve accidentally eats the forbidden apple. #Stage 5: Beethoven's Creative Gust - In 1808, Dirk is shrunk to the size of a mouse in Ludwig van Beethoven's study, where he must avoid the predations of the composer's constant playing the piano with his hands, his hungry cat and the sheer chaos of his creative gust. #Stage 6: Ancient Egypt - In Ancient Egypt, Dirk finds what appears to be Daphne (wrapped completely in linen bandages) but is actually Mordroc in disguise, leading Dirk on a wild goose chase as he explores an ancient tomb while narrowly avoiding poison gas, spiders, giant bats, corrosive acid, scarabs, and a giant mummy. #Stage 7: The Ring - At his castle, Mordroc puts the Death Ring on Daphne's finger, which transforms her into a monstrous banshee. Dirk must avoid the monstrous Daphne's mindless attempts to devour him. He must get the ring off her finger, restore her to normal, and defeat Mordroc at the same time. In addition to the alternate scene in the non-arcade version, Dirk has to remove the ring from Daphne and throw it at Mordroc. #Final Stage: Daphne Awakens - Although Mordroc is defeated, Dirk must fight off Mordoc's last surviving minions, who are trying to get their revenge on him for defeating their master, so that Dirk safely escapes the crumbling castle with Daphne. Development Development on the game began in 1984 after the success of the original ''Dragon's Lair, and finally reached arcades seven years later, hence Leland Interactive's credit on the title screen. Trivia *Daphne's mother chases Dirk all the way to the castle, making her the driving force behind the first level. *Dirk has fathered several children, as during the opening scene you see boys resembling him and girls resembling Daphne in their cottage home. *There was a deleted stage called "The Pirate Ship", but later appeared in Dragon's Lair III: The Curse of Mordread. Gallery pic04.jpg eve0000.jpg DL2_Screenshot_1.jpg dragonslair2b.jpg dirkskeleton.png Category:Games